ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alagister Unshockability is Most
Alagister Unshockability is Most this is a second episode in Code: Chat. Plot drives at the Haqim03670 was man away was drives him. Haqim03670: No, away. he stops drive and uses passcode is 4559 to screen at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD. Haqim03670: About five years later. hours later. Narrator: Then. hours later. Haqim03670: Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, when did he go... alarmed on ...huh, what? Haqim04479: Haqim03670. Haqim03670: mirror What? appears his formed. Haqim04479: What? Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: B-E-L-L-W-O-O-D. Haqim04479: What is voice with Lord Monochromicorn? Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: H-E-Y. Haqim04479: Dude, it was that was darker black color? Haqim03670: What? he appears. Haqim03659: Huh, black colour. That's just an original colour but blue is a professional colour. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: F-O-R-E-V-E-R. Haqim03659: What's with that? Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: T-H-A-T I-S L-E-A-V-E. Haqim03659: Leave? Wo, wo, wo,.... wo. You know I defeated TBBE, right? Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: E-V-E-N T-H-A-T L-O-S-T, H-E'S C-A-N L-E-A-V-E A-G-A-I-N. Song Haqim03659: Again... I thought you have plan and you is stinkier than ever! Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, Haqim04479, and Haqim03670: moment Haqim03659: A boxing head? You must be kidding me. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, Haqim04479, and Haqim03670: moment Haqim03659: You wan't to go holiday to Japan or maybe you wanna get punched or you wanna get to the mission? Anyone? Pick your answer. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, Haqim04479, and Haqim03670: moment Haqim04479: It best than ever! Haqim03659: What's your answer? landed. Darkslayer: Destroy, all of them. Commercial Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: of Goliad Don't about that stupid loser! Haqim03659: I didn't said or wanna get fight with Darkslayer, I didn't! Haqim04479: That's voice like a Adventure Time's shapeshifter. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: of Goliad Stop people! uses telekinetic wave but no effect Darkslayer: Destroy, all of them. Darkslayer shoot void-energy beam at and hitted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD to the ground and he hurt to defeats him. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: of Jake Oh... it's even that made lost. Bloobity bloo bloo blah blee blee blah. Shree shrah... Haqim04479: Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, it's voice like Jake?! Haqim03670: Huh? mimicking Jake to earlier Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD! That cannot even get it doofus! Darkslayer: Destroy, all of them. Haqim03670: voice of Goliad Are you even get it now, glob-globbit! scares off to Jake's bark. Haqim04479: Stop stop! No, Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, no! Are you that voice form! Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: of Finn Huh? It's form with voice. Haqim04479: And out away, and he's voice? Darkslayer shoot void-energy beam at and hitted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD to the ground. Haqim03670: starts engine out when he drives away Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: of Flame Princess What multi touch-screen! Haqim04479: Touch screen? But how? Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: of Flame Princess a fireball at the Darkslayer he Khyber's Dog was running and turns to Crabdozer and hits Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD into a floor. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: of Jake a strechy to bigger hands and smashing Crabdozer he but he running away disappears when Khyber walks in the ground. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: KHYBER! scene changes from Omnitrix and scrolling to Omnitrix's Academy, when he moment. Haqim03345: Rook, something, his tell you about that! Rook: What? Veragent12: Intresting. Haqim03345: Say something! Khyber was captured them! Rook: gasps Veragent12: Stand him, what? Rook: I don't know. light to the appears was away. Celeritas: I am Celeritas, the elemental light. Veragent12: What is even stand him along time ago! Celeritas: You have been cannot say something to me! Veragent12: You cannot that leave them! more diamonds at Celeritas flying up and turns to white an shoot light beam at Vera it was cracks it and flying him down. Rook: Vera! Haqim03345: The supercomputer. computer and he passcode is 4559 to screen at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, it's even immune to light. Rook: Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, what is even supercomputer can touch screen area. Haqim03345: Touch screen area, he possible was passcode. Haqim03345 send with phone into Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: narrator What is speak something! computer Rook: What is possible, Omnitrix simple. scene back changes from Omnitrix and scrolling to 2.2 South Bellwood. Khyber: He's even other side, he Ben Tennyson was it anything. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: Not even was possibly anything along! light beam and but Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD is immune to light was attacks. Haqim04479: turns Humungousaur hologram and grabs Khyber he shot gun to Haqim04479's eyes Arrrrggghhhh! Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: Predator Vaxasaurian. voice of Jake and turns giant size Khyber!!! he running at Veragent12 was anything. Veragent12: Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, the Hybrid Synergy Drive! Dog was Nemetrix was turning to Vasxatrian was Predator Necrofriggian was formed. Khyber: Now, freeze him! Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: Hybrid Synergy Drives and teleports to Ice Orb. Kyanos: Kyanos, his a elemental ice. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: Predator Necrofriggian, his a Khyber's Dog used. Kyanos: His about can 30 minutes. His most, can see anything to used can... he's Vasxatrian. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: What is cannot turning him was Iceslayer! Kyanos: Iceslayer was turning him into Bio-Armor Powerslayer. Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD: What, it did to absorbing his turning form. Kyanos: It can be watching. he uses technokinetic at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD was full absorbed Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, hold on! he absorbing powers. he meter from the 2.00 km was doing Rook. Haqim03345: It's Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD, even that got away! It combine to Techno-Cyrokinesis to absorption was anything, he turns to Full-giant armored on fused them! Rook: It's can back turned into Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD full-giant back! Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD: to Omnitrix's Academy at Rook it was full-giant Kyanos Rook: Full... it can giant form? Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD: he shot ice at Celeritas be continued Category:Episodes